My Suicide
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: OneShot TyKa ‘I’ll never hear your voice again. Nor touch your face, your hand in mine. By the time you get this letter, I’ll most likely be gone. To that special place...where you smiled.'


**Summary **: TyKa _'I'll never hear your voice again. Nor touch your face, your hand in mine. By the time you get this letter, I'll most likely be gone. To that special place...where you smiled.'_

I wrote this after reading a suicide fic at night. I don't watch much Beyblade anymore, so I'm lost on most details. But I think I know their personalities, and I doubt this is them. Anyway, I remembered watching an episode where Tyson was told by Max and Ray that they were leaving to train elsewhere.

I remember feeling sorry for Tyson. So was born this fic. But it's not based at a certain time. Anytime when the characters I mention are in contact with each other and very much alive will do.

Written while constantly listening to **My Immortal** by **Evanescence**

* * *

'_I can't take this anymore'_

A teen boy ran down the sidewalk as it rained.

'_Please forgive me...I never wanted to hurt anyone.'_

His feet splashed in every puddle, his breath short.

'_I never noticed...how much of a burden I was to everyone...'_

He tripped, barely managing to catch himself before he was off again.

'_But, I can't take this anymore.'_

His mind and heart pleaded that it wasn't far now.

'_Forgive me. I'll never see your face again.'_

His entirety felt hollow, broken, as he ran.

'_I'll miss your rare, beautiful smiles and enchanted laughs...'_

'_No!'_ his body pressed to his limits. _'Please No!'_

'_But...I've had it. Had it with being ignored, with being teased...with-'_

In his line of view, the park. He paused for less than a millisecond, then kept running, through the gates.

'_With being left behind...every time...Like a useless doll, cast away.'_

His silverish eyes scanned the dark, dank forest housed by the park. Where?

'_Don't worry, life will go on...But I'll be gone.'_

He slid in the mud and fell to his knees. _'Please...Don't do this to me...'_ he begged, tears welling up in his closed eyes.

'_It's a simple thing, isn't it? To die? I'm running away, taking the easy way out...I know that, and I don't care.'_

He forced himself to his feet again and ran again, tired and scared.

'_I'm sorry...'_

His blue-ish hair was soaked, his silver eyes scanning the foliage for any sign of the other. Thunder boomed above him. Lightning struck.

'_I'm sorry...'_

In the illuminated forest, he prayed he wasn't too late. _'Don't go...Please don't go!'_

'_I'll never hear your voice again...I'll never touch your face, holding your hand in mine...'_

'_Please!'_ He cried, the silvery tears cascading down his cheeks.

'_By the time you get this letter, I'll most likely be gone. To that special place...where you smiled.'_

He screamed the other's name, pleading and sorrow clearly laced deeply into his voice.

'_Good-bye...Kai...'_

"TYSON!" his eyes locked on a dejected figure against a tree. "Tyson!"

'_I love you...'_

He fell to his knees in the mud next to the other, taking hold of his shoulders and shaking him lightly.

'_-Tyson-'_

"Please wake up...Tyson..._Please!_" he began to cry again. The other boy's eyes opened half way, and he managed to look up at his team captain.

'_Oh Kai...'_

"Hey Kai..." he whispered, coughing slightly as he brought his hands up slightly to stare at the red that stained them. Kai's breath hitched. "Heh...Not too smart...am I?"

'_Please...'_

"Don't say that!" Kai yelled at him, the rain still pouring down. "Don't ever say that again Tyson!" he ordered. "I...I don't wanna lose you..." he looked down to see the other boy limp in his arms.

'_Forgive me...'_

"Tyson? Tyson! Don't do this Tyson! Please don't do this!" he pleaded almost, scooping the boy up into his arms. "Stay with me Tyson...Stay with me!"

'_I never wanted to hurt you...'_

Kai ran through town with Tyson in his arms, looking desperately for anyone he knew, for anyone to help. But everyone was inside on a day like today. He stumbled, but kept on towards the hospital.

'_But I've been hurt for the last time...'_

"Tyson!"

* * *

Out: Ok. I wrote that...Should I write a next chapter? Should Tyson live? Or die? -turns head to the side- I can't believe I just said that...

**Review from Totally-Out-Of-It:**

Onee-chan: you evil bastard.

It: Yes, and and and and and and and and uh uh uh uh uh uhuh,... I DON'T KNOW!

Onee-chan: write both, then we can all see what we think.

**End Review!**

Out: -sigh- I wrote the death one...and now I don't think I _can_ write the life one...-determined face- But I'll try! -smile-


End file.
